el verdadero infortunio
by vainilla-Bittersweet
Summary: hola, mi nombre es sakura haruno, mi via nunca ah sido la de una adolcente normal no gracias a la frivolidad de mi tia y a estar condena a vivir en esta casa donde el demonio habita, nombre? claro que tiene nombre de hecho mi vida esta marcada por dos
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes aquí mencionados no me pertenecen si no a la serie Naruto y a su creador Kishimoto-san

**Advertencias: **temas fuertes, lemon y un vocabulario no muy florido  
Tsunade OoC, entre otros personajes algo OoC

Estaba tirada en el suelo, literalmente, harta de día tras día tener que fregar los pisos de esa casa que se le hacía inmensa cuando tenía tanto trabajo, cerró los ojos por un instante cuestionándose sobre cómo había terminado ahí, en esa situación, eso era algo inolvidable

-esta mierda no podría estar peor - susurro para sí misma

A veces hay que tener cuidado con lo que se dice…

Una pequeña con un vestido blanco un poco sucio se encontraba sentada en la comisaria de aquel pequeño pueblo, sus ojos eran cubiertos por una cortina de cabellos de tono un tanto peculiar, se encontraba totalmente ausente con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, de vez en cuando dejaba escapar sollozos, un policía se acerco al que acompañaba a la pequeña, una no muy agradable mueca de sorpresa y tristeza a la vez se dibujo en su rostro, se acerco a la pequeña, levanto su cara para ver al hombre con unos ojos completamente vacios, sin brillo

-hija, ¿tienes algún otro familiar al que pudiéramos llamar?- pregunto cuidadoso el policía

-no, solo tengo a mis padres- contesto entre sollozos

Una secretaria se acerco al policía sosteniendo un folder con papeles en sus manos

-oficial Maito, encontramos esto- dijo al entregarle el sobre que aquel hombre de cejas exageradamente pobladas abrió rápidamente

-Haruno Sakura- la niña levanto la mirada al oír su nombre –aquí dice que tienes una tia viviendo en la prefectura de Kantō, Tsunade-

los ojos de la niña se abrieron de par en par y sus labios por fin se abrieron para dejar escapar algunas palabras  
-tía Tsunade, papá llegó a hablar de ella pero jamás la conocí.

Una niña entraba en una gran casa lujosa, estaba ubicada en uno de esos barrios de ricachones, con los que jamás habría imaginado pisar si quiera, ella venia de un pequeño pueblo, humilde, sus ropas la delataban, miró admirada la enorme casa mientras una mujer alta, rubia, con unos pechos enormes que resaltaban una bella figura, se acerco a la niña de pelo rosa mirándole frívolamente, sin tener compasión alguna de la tragedia que acogía a la vida de la pequeña

-sakura ¿cierto?- pregunto con voz firme

-eto… si señora- respondió nerviosa la pequeña haciendo una reverencia

-ya veo, tu eres la hija de mi primo y… - se detuvo por un momento – esa mujer- completo en tono despectivo  
siempre había sido más que obvio que nunca aprobó la relación que su primo había llevado con tal plebeya  
la niña miro atenta a la dama sin comprender que sucedía

-bueno querida debes aprender que no todo en esta vida es tan fácil- dijo sonriendo con malicia –vivirás en mi casa, si, pero debes aprender que las cosas se ganan- menciono haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras

-lo comprendo- respondió haciendo nuevamente una reverencia

La rubia mujer arrojó a la niña un traje más o menos hecho a su medida de un color azul marino con coquetos encajes blancos, un traje de criada y unos zapatos que complementaban el uniforme, claro no esperaba que aquella frívola mujer recibiera a la huérfana pobre con los brazos abiertos y ni siquiera el hecho de que la pequeña llevara un par de gotas de su sangre parecía conmoverle.

A pesar de la humillación que aquel acto de su tía había significado la peli rosa no hiso menor caso a aquello, era una pequeña niña de apenas 6 años, la pureza de su corazón no alcanzaba a comprender los actos de malicia de su tía, por el contrario una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro mientras desdoblaba el traje que le habían entregado, jamás había tenido ropa nueva, de cierta manera le hacía feliz el acto de la mujer, apresuro a ponérselos consiente y dispuesta de realizar el trabajo que le esperaba

La rubia llevo a la menor a la que sería su habitación, era un cuarto cualquiera de servicio, el hecho de que fuera su sobrina no le hacía tentarse el corazón para meterla en aquel sitio contrario a lo que la casa aparentaba, estaba húmedo, se sentía el frio entrar por las ventanas, incluso una fuga que parecía ser de la tubería penetraba la pared y sin embargo aun la niña se sentía feliz de tener su propia habitación, realmente era conmovedora la inocencia de aquella pequeña, lamentablemente como suelen decir _"la inocencia es una virtud que se desvanece con el tiempo" _y…

¿Cuánto duraría la inocencia de sakura?

:D continuara  
bien este capítulo es BASTANTE CORTO!

Pero bueno el inicio de la historia es "x"

Sin embargo el resto estará con un poquito de temas más fuertes,


	2. Chapter 2

Sus recuerdos se esfumaron y abrió los ojos cuando escucho un par de pasos acercándose, de inmediato se paró y dedujo que se trataba de su tía, hizo como que limpiaba el piso y el crujir de la puerta de madera abriéndose y dando paso a una rubia mujer de pecho prominente

-¿te has tardado tanto con el piso querida? – dijo dando un sorbo a su copa de vino

-¿qué diablos esperaba? Esto es u mugre ro…- no terminó de hablar cuando en su mejilla se sintió un dolor ligero, le había dado una bofetada.

-te eh dicho que moderes ese vocabulario tuyo, ya no estás en el pueblucho ese del que vienes-

-¡PUES PREFIERO MIL VECES ESE PUEBLO A ESTAR CON ESTOS APRETADOS RIQUILLOS SIENDO SU GATA!- no pudo reprimirse y grito indignada tras el sentirse ofendida por el comentario de su tía, la mujer rubia la miró sin hacer movimiento alguno

-siempre serás la mocosa vulgar sin remedio, eres como tu madre- dijo tirando el vino que quedaba sobre la alfombra

En su semblante se dibujó un enorme coraje e indignación tras la humillación, estaba a punto de decir algo cuando miro la puerta abrirse y a su tía darse la vuelta

-limpia eso- fue lo último que dijo antes de retirarse con una sonrisa de complacencia en su rostro, disfrutaba el hacer imposible la vida de la pequeña.

-maldita sea - dijo en voz baja tratando de quitar la mancha de vino de la alfombra

El tiempo había pasado desde aquel trágico día, donde por la maldita suerte del destino había terminado de la gata en casa de tu tía, se repetía a si misma que las cosas no podían empeorar

_Te repito sakura, no tientes al destino._

El día término para suerte de la niña, irónicamente al día siguiente era su cumpleaños número 12, había pasado 6 años ya en esa maldita casa, cumpliendo una condena que no sabía que había hecho para merecer, sus padres le habían inculcado el amor a dios, amor que hacía varios años había perdido, se recostó en la cama boca abajo, su vestido estaba sucio algo roto por arriba de las rodillas

-Mañana será domingo- sonrió, la razón por la que le alegrara ese día de la semana no era el madrugar e ir a la misa dominical a la que su tía solía arrastrarla, si esa mujer era una hipócrita, presumía de recta y religiosa con ese rosario que siempre cargaba en su pecho, bah! Vaya mujer quien pudiera imaginar las injusticas que cometía con su sobrina, su propia sangre, hija de quien había sido como su hermano, pero dejando de lado la hipocresía de aquella mujer el domingo no solo era su cumpleaños si no también el único día en el que podía vestirse de otra manera que no fuera ese incomodo uniforme de empleada domestica, aunque los horrorosos vestidos que le hacía ponerse para ir a la iglesia no eran muy cómodos, pero al menos estaban limpios rin rasgaduras o suciedad por la limpieza, no noto cuando sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse  
cayo dormida, presa del cansancio

-LEVANTATE!- escucho bruscos golpes en la puerta

Se puso su vestido y salió como toda familiar de la intachable Lady Tsunade.

Su traje era un hermoso vestido rojo vino con encajes dorados, tenía esa molesta cosa que lo hacía ponerse esponjado de la parte de la falda y también ese incomodo corsé que la asfixiaba acompañado de unos hermosos zapatos rojos y unas medias blancas que lo largo del vestido no dejaba ver, su cabello rosado había sido recogido con un peinado elegante que una de las sirvientas le había hecho, dejando ver la belleza de sus ojos verdes.

_Toc toc…_

Un par de leves golpes se escucharon en la puerta

-sakura ¿estás lista?, ni pienses que te dejare faltar a la iglesia- se escuchó la voz de su tía.

Pasaron dos aburridas horas en las que la joven permaneció en la iglesia, oyendo sermones del sacerdote, viendo a las "devotas" personas que ahí se encontraban, miraba con atención a cada uno de ellos, con sus rostros hipócritas que fingían llevar una vida recta y Tsunade no era la excepción.

Un acolito pasó recogiendo limosna, como de costumbre los riquillos ponían en la charola mucho dinero,

-_¿así trataran de lavar sus pecados?_- pensó la joven mirando aquellas tantas manos que se persignaban y entregaban dinero, una sonrisa de ironía y lastima se dibujo en su rostro

Al finalizar la ceremonia, por alguna extraña razón Lady Tsunade había entregado a su criada que la acompañaba a sakura, indicándoles que se retiraran, no sin antes encargar un par de cosas a la mujer.

-sakura-chan, su tía me ah encargado un par de cosas, no seria cómodo para usted acompañarme, así que sugiero se valla con el chofer, yo regresare en un taxi- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa a la joven

-si, kurenai-san- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

Kurenai era la ama de llaves de la casa, la mano derecha de Tsunade y también era hermosa y amable, a la menos le hubiera encantado que ella fuera su tía en lugar de esa pechugona estirada.

Por alguna razón que ella ignoraba su tía se había quedado después de salir de la misa dominical, y había regresado sola con el chofer, no era que le importase, solo que los últimos meses la mujer se había comportado un tanto extraña y tenido constantes salidas, como sea no tenia por que preocuparse, asi que centro su atención en algo mas interesante…

Suspiro al ver la ciudad un domingo por la mañana, sin duda Londres era hermoso, agradecía que los domingos por ser día santo, según su tía, no tenía que hacer las labores domesticas…

horas después su tía llego con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro, mostro su dedo medio de la mano derecha en el que había un lujoso anillo de compromiso con un diamante enorme en él.

Anuncio feliz que su boda estaba próxima, y que los preparativos debían comenzar de inmediato  
sakura había sido enviada a su recamara, pero ansiosa de saber por qué una decisión tan drástica se pego a la puerta escuchando como kurenai se aventuraba a preguntarle cuanto tiempo era exactamente, lo que escucho la dejo paralizada

En un mes ella se casaría…

asdasdasd no me gusto el anterior y lo extendí  
espero os guste,  
ohh y un dato, la historia está ambientada en Inglaterra del siglo XVl

quien será el esposo de tsunade?  
hagan sus apuestas chicas


End file.
